Make That Double
by BreadNotDead
Summary: When RED met Red. ...This will get confusing.
**Yeah, one day I just thought "Hey, one of my two favorite series happens to have characters who have the same name! Why not write a fanfic about it?", so this thing came to be. It's a pretty dumb reason, I know. But I haven't tried doing a crossover or a one-shot fic yet, so I just wanted to test it out.**

 **And besides, RED's one of my favorite Makers in the Neptunia series, so I kinda find it sad that there's not much fics with her in it. I mean, come on, she does have a cool design. Just saying.**

 **Oh, and speaking of which, this RED is the one from the original Neptunia game AKA the Super Dimension, hence why her name is all caps in here (and also to avoid confusion), while Red, the male protag, is the one from the FRLG game.**

 **Anyway, with that said, better get started on the fic!**

 _ **DISCLAIMER:** Don't own anything. At all. _

* * *

RED blinked, staring at the clear blue sky above her.

She was lying down on a field of grass, continuing to stare blankly at the fluffy white clouds drifting across the sky. One does not normally lie down in a place like this, and that much she knew. She was currently busy processing what had just happened a few moments ago.

* * *

 _RED skipped happily in the forest, humming happily to herself, her dragon's head constantly bobbing with every merry step she made as it rested on her shoulder. It was a beautiful day to be out. The world was saved from that evil old hag, so all was well._

 _But, a couple of monsters had still remained. IF had expressed a concern over the fact that they could still cause some trouble to nearby civilians and towns, so she had been going around eliminating the monsters that were still left._

 _RED thought it was really noble of her wifey to act that way, so she decided she would help her out by getting rid of leftover monsters too. She had overheard from a couple of NPCs that some monsters had been spotted in this forest, so she took the opportunity to do the task of removing the monsters in this location by herself._

 _"Maybe when Iffy hears about what I've done, she'll praise me!" RED giggles happily just thinking about it._

 _She stops in her tracks, placing a hand over her eyes as a "scouting" gesture. She spots a couple of monsters roaming up ahead._

 _"Oooh! There they are! Time for some monster hunting!"_

 _Feeling pumped up, she rushes towards the monster's location._

 _Unfortunately, she got too excited, and ended up tripping over a rock (See, that's what happens when you wear roller skates in a forest). With her arms frantically flailing about, she tumbled sideways over a slope._

 _She remembered rolling over the ground on the way down (though her dragon seemed to have taken most of the pain, seeing as it was wrapped around her body and all. Oh well. Yay for convenient shield?)._

 _Then after that, a flash of white._

* * *

...And well, the next thing she knew, she was lying on the grass here.

"Well, nothing's going to happen if I just keep lying around here! Hoop!" She gets up, and starts to brush off the dirt all over her body. "Hm?" She notices a scrape on her knee. Must have been from all that rolling earlier. RED was unfazed by this, she was used to getting scrapes from time to time (clumsy roller-skating skills). She whips out a band-aid from her hammerspace and covers up her wound.

With that taken care of, she starts to check her surroundings.

"It looks like a forest..." she says as she looks around.

There was nothing but trees all around, and the forest was fairly quiet aside from the slight wind that whooshed by and the sound of birds occasionally filling the air.

"Hmm, I don't remember seeing a forest like this in Gamindustri. Is it a new dungeon?" she asks out loud. Her eyes suddenly start to sparkle. "Ooh! If it is, there might be some super rare items around here! I can even tell my wifeys about it!"

The excitement running through her veins, she ventures further into the forest.

As RED was exploring, she noticed that the path constantly snaked around in every turn. There were a lot of weeds and grasses about too, but interestingly there always happened to be a small ledge nearby so to save herself the trouble of going through the grass, she would just jump off them.

"I haven't seen any treasure chests so far, and no random encounters. What's with this dungeon?" RED says to herself as she looks around again. She spots a sign nearby and comes closer to examine it. "Route 1? Never heard of that dungeon before. Is it one of those newly unlocked dungeons after the main storyline?" RED asks out loud with a tilt of her head.

Eventually, as she continues to follow the weirdly specifically-designed path, she notices some house roofs sticking out from the trees up ahead.

"Oh, it must be a town! Maybe some NPCs there will tell me on what kind of place this is!"

As she approaches the town, she sees a large row of those "weed-like things" blocking her way, looking specifically placed again. It didn't look like she could get over at the town unless she passed through these things, so with a slight pout, RED retracts the roller blades in her shoes and starts to walk in the patches of grass.

"Gee – huff – doesn't anyone even bother – huff – to clean up this path?!"

RED was only half-way plowing through the weed-grass things (they reached all the way to her hips. These were seriously over-grown!) when she comes to a pause at what she was doing. Up ahead, she spots a boy standing at the other side. He was wearing a red jacket with a black shirt underneath, with equally red shoes and a red cap that covered his brown hair. He wore blue pants and had a yellow backpack. He was staring at her with widened brown eyes, looking just as equally surprised to see another person.

RED raises a finger and points at him. "AH! You're not a silhouette!"

The boy's expression morphs into confusion.

Suddenly, another shout cuts through the air. "HEY! WAIT!"

A middle-aged man in a labcoat hurriedly walks towards them, staring at RED with concern. "Young lady, that's unsafe! Wild Pokémon live in tall grass! Get out of there immediately!"

"Huh?" RED blinks in confusion at what the big deal staying in grass was. Maybe this was a "No Stepping on the Grass" zone? But she had no choice! How else was she supposed to get through? Either way, RED complies with the man, sensing the urgency in his voice.

The old-looking man breathes out a sigh of relief once she's successfully gotten out of the grass. "That was a close one. If you don't have a Pokémon for protection then you–hm?" He pauses as he notices the dragon resting its head on RED's shoulder. He leans in closer as he examines it with a finger under his chin. "Is this a Pokémon? How interesting! I've never seen a Pokémon like this before!"

RED stares at the man as he continues to look at her dragon. He was another non-silhouetted guy! This was pretty rare! They must be NPCs of actual importance if they were given faces!

The man stops as he seems to remember something. "Ah, that's right!" He turns to the boy beside him, who had been quietly looking on. "What are you doing out here, Red? You know how dangerous it is to be going out there without a Pokémon of your own!"

"How do you know my name?!" RED exclaims. She was pretty sure that the name labels only show up when a character's name has been stated!

This makes both the boy and the man look towards her in surprise. "You mean to say... that your name is Red, too?" The man asks.

"Yep! My name's RED! R-E-D! In all caps!" RED replies. The other two look rather confused by her last statement. But RED lets the comment of the man sink in her head, and then she reacts. "Whoa, you have the same name as I do?!" At her remark, the boy, apparently named Red as well, gives her a brief nod.

"Hm, this is some coincidence. For two people with the same name to meet with each other is a rare opportunity!" The man with the labcoat comments, sounding fascinated by it all.

The boy Red gives the man a look which he somehow managed to understand, as he reacted immediately. "Oh, yes! This isn't the time for casual talk. My grandson's probably getting impatient by now. Come, Red, let's go!"

Both the boy and the girl stepped forward to follow, only to pause and stare at each other.

"Hm, it wasn't in all caps so I guess he was referring to you," RED says.

The man places his finger under his chin again, going back to his apparent "thinking pose". "Hmm... young lady, I don't mind if you go as well. After all, there's enough Pokémon for all of you!"

RED tilts her head. "Pokémon?"

"That's right, to get your starter! Oh, right, I suppose I haven't introduced myself to you yet. My name is Professor Oak. I'm a Pokémon researcher! Today, I'll be giving out starter Pokémon to selected Trainers so that they may go on a journey and aid me in my research!" The man, Professor Oak, explains.

RED stays silent for a few seconds, before her eyes widen in realization. "Ooh! Pokémon?!"

The professor looks mildly surprised at her sudden exclamation. "...Yes, Pokémon. That is what you came here for, right?"

RED continues to look amazed. "Oooh, Pokémon! I can say the name without censoring! Pokémon! Pokémon!"

The other two males look on with weirded out expressions as she continues to keep repeating the word over and over again.

Thankfully, she seems to have reached the desirable number of "Pokémon" she can spit out, so she comes to a stop. But the sparkly-look in her eyes doesn't seem to have faded away. "If I can say stuff without substituting a letter in it anymore, then that must mean... I'm in the Pokémon world itself!" RED places a finger to her chin in thought. "But, how did I get here in the first place? Did that forest have some sort of portal?" Then she goes back to being her cheerful self again. "Oh, well! I shouldn't sweat the details! I'm in another dimension! That's pretty cool!"

If anything, the males who are watching in the background continue to grow more concerned as she was busy talking to herself. Or maybe it was to her dragon? Either way, her constant babbling of "dimensions" and "portals" of some sort is making them question her mental state.

RED finally snaps out from her ramblings and turns to the two. "Yeah, I'll go, I'll go! I wanna get a Pokémon!"

The professor sweatdrops. "O-of course. Well then, if you two will just follow me..."

* * *

He leads them to a nearby laboratory, where aside from a few assistants ("Generic NPCs," RED had mused. She had said it out loud again, making the boy walking in front of her look at her oddly), there were various bookshelves and other researcher stuff about the room.

When they went further in, there was a spiky-haired boy standing there and tapping his foot impatiently with his arms crossed. RED could feel the "jerkass" vibes coming from him. If titles existed in this game, she was pretty sure he would've been labelled with [INCOMING JERK]. He looks up in irritation as he sees them walk in.

"Ugh, gramps! About time you came! I'm fed up with waiting!"

"I apologize for that. I got side-tracked with a few things," Professor Oak says with a sheepish smile as he makes his way to the front.

"Hmph, I know Red's behind as always, but who's the girl?" The jerk-ish sounding boy asks.

"Oh, that's RED," The professor replies.

The jerk-ish boy raises a brow. "Huh?"

"Her name's RED too," Professor Oak clarifies.

"For real? That's a freaky coincidence," the jerk-ish boy comments.

The professor clears his throat. "Anyway, as you all know, I'm already old."

"Yeah, that's pretty obvious." / "Uh-huh." Said the jerk-ish boy and RED at the same time. Red didn't react with anything and had just kept a straight face as he listened. What a polite boy.

"I used to be a serious Pokémon Trainer back when I was young, but as of now I only have these three left," the professor continues.

"But if you only have three Pokémon left, and you're gonna give them away, then you won't have anymore Pokémon for yourself. So does that mean you're stuck in this place forever? Since you did say that no one's supposed to go through grass without a Pokémon," RED interrupts.

"I meant the starter Pokémon, young lady," the professor replies which RED responds with an "Ohh I see".

Professor Oak decides to continue again. "...Ahem, right, where was I again?"

Seeing that his gramp's forgetfulness was kicking in back again, the jerk-ish boy speaks up. He was used to this by now, but sometimes his grandfather's moments of forgetfulness reached to ridiculous levels since he had asked him what was his name just a few moments ago. It sometimes got so bad, he actually even questions his and Red's gender. "You were talking about something from your old Trainer days or something."

"...Oh, yes! That's right! So, as I was saying, these three Pokémon are inside those Poké Balls. You can have one from them! You can choose first, Red!" The professor says. Seeing their confused looks, he adds, "I meant the boy, of course."

"Why does he get to pick first?" The jerk-ish boy whines.

"Because he's the nicer one," Professor Oak replies bluntly, making the jerk-ish boy's eye twitch. This was clear favoritism at work! And he was supposed to be the biological grandson! "Now, be patient, Blue. You can pick yours afterwards."

The jerk-ish boy, now apparently with the name of Blue, crosses his arms again and starts to grumble to himself. RED watches as... Red, goes over to the table with the three Poké Balls on top of it, the previous conversation from the professor and grandson running through her mind.

 _(Hmm, since he gets to choose first, then that must mean...)_ RED widens her eyes. _(This unmistakable plot flow! He must be the main character!)_

Red stands at the middle of the table, silently roaming his eyes at the three Poké Balls set before him. After much contemplation, his hand picks up the third Poké Ball on his right.

"Ah! Charmander is your choice! You should raise it patiently," Professor Oak says. "So, Red, you're claiming the Fire Pokémon Charmander?"

Red nods with certainty at his decision.

"That Pokémon is really quite energetic!" The professor continues. "Do you want to give a nickname to this Charmander?"

Red glances at the Poké Ball in his hand in thought, before looking up again and shaking his head.

"Hm, very well then. Blue, it's your turn," Professor Oak says, but he was already making his way over to the table.

"I'll be taking this one, then!" Blue says, grabbing the Poké Ball next to the space Red had taken his. He then turns to Red with a smirk. "Heh, not so great now that you picked first, huh? I get to have the type advantage!" Red look unfazed and just stood there with his usual poker-face.

"Now all that's left is–"

"Me! Me! My turn!"

Before Professor Oak could even finish, RED had already sped off towards the table with eager hyperactivity a child could pull off. As she reached the table, she stared at it for a few seconds as if trying to make a decision. Not like there's anything she should be deciding anymore, as there was only one Poké Ball left.

She eventually takes the Poké Ball off the table (after somehow seeing a brief pop-up of a picture depicting the supposed Pokémon inside of it) and raises it dramatically in the air. "Yeah! Pokémon get!" She could practically hear the item-getting tune playing in the background!

Behind her, the boys were giving her "WTF" looks.

Her posing now done, she looks to the boys excitedly. "So, so, can we look at our Pokémon now?"

"Heh, yeah, and what better way to check out our Pokémon than by doing a battle?" Blue, ever the smug-ass, turns to Red with a smirk. Red picks up on his challenge and stares back at him with determination in his eyes.

RED blinks dumbly in confusion, Poké Ball still clutched in both of her hands as the boys position themselves in a battle stance, clearly not the intention she had been having.

"I think you should stand back for the time-being," Professor Oak places a hand on her shoulder with a smile and leads her backwards to give them some space.

Suddenly, in RED's eyes, the world shifted. She saw the two boys standing on some round... floating thingies with a completely different background.

 **RIVAL Jerkass would like to battle!**

 **RIVAL Jerkass sent out SQUIRTLE!**

"Go, Squirtle!" Blue tossed a Poké Ball in the air, making a blue turtle-like creature with a brown shell come out from it with a burst of light. A green HP bar with its - his name hovered beside it.

"Charmander." RED perked up upon hearing Red's voice for the first time. He never spoke, so she assumed he was one of those "silent protagonists". Though, his voice was rather low and soft in tone, she had to lean a bit forward just to check if he really was saying anything. He really must not be used to talking all the time.

He released his own Poké Ball that brought out an orange creature with a flame on the tip of its - his tail. Like the other Pokémon, another HP bar appeared beside him.

"Oh, for Pete's sake... so pushy as always..." the Professor mutters in disapproval beside RED. "Red, you've never had a Pokémon battle before, have you? A Pokémon battle is where Trainers-"

"Sheesh, gramps! We're not retards! We know how a Pokémon battle works! Even a toddler could figure it out!" Blue interrupts. Red politely nods at the professor, indicating that he agrees with him as well.

Professor Oak's eye twitches and he reluctantly gives in and lets the boys do their thing, muttering something along the lines of how the youth of today need to respect their elders more and how he managed to get a dick-face for a grandson.

"Charmander, Scratch."

"Squirtle, Tackle!"

Charmander rushes with a paw in the air ready to scratch at the incoming Squirtle. Both of the Pokémon's moves make contact with each other, their HP bars lessening after the moves landed.

RED stares with a blank expression on her face. This was going to get repetitive, for sure.

* * *

"Just keep attacking! The Squirtle's HP bar is at the red zone! One more attack will finish him off!" RED shouts towards... Red.

Red looks over to her in slight bewilderment, not knowing what the heck she was talking about, but eventually nods back and does what he's told anyway.

One Scratch attack later, the Squirtle's HP drops to zero. In reality, he faints and drops unconscious on the spot.

 **Foe SQUIRTLE fainted!**

 **CHARMANDER grew to level 6!**

 **PokéNorris** **defeated RIVAL Jerkass!**

"What!? Unbelievable! I picked the wrong Pokémon!" Jerkass - I mean, Blue, yells out in disbelief. Oi, you already had the type advantage, punk. Don't blame the 'mon, blame the Trainer.

"Hm! Excellent! If you win, you earn prize money, and your Pokémon will grow! Battle other Trainers and-"

"Ugh! Gramps, we get it!" Blue recalls his Squirtle, stomps over to Red and shoves some money at his hands. "Hmph, I'll make my Pokémon battle some more to toughen it up! Just you wait and see! Red! Gramps! Weird Chinese girl! Smell you later!"

And just like that, he walks away.

"'Smell you later'? What does that mean? What are we even supposed to smell?" RED asks out loud.

Red just shakes his head and pockets his money as Professor Oak replies. "We have no idea either. It's always been a catchphrase of his. We've always assumed he has a smelling fetish. Either way, Red, may I ask you to do a favor for me? I ordered a parcel from the Poké Mart, and I would like you to go get it for me. Since you have a Pokémon with you, it's also a good opportunity to let it out and gain experience!"

As usual, Red nods without a word, showing his agreement. He turns to his Charmander and brings out his Poké Ball to return him. Charmander gives a nod of his own (wonder if Red's silent nodding is already rubbing off on the 'mon) and gets sucked into the Poké Ball. Red then walks off to make his leave.

RED watches him walk away and remembers the Poké Ball in her hands. "Ah! I didn't get to show off my Pokémon!" She starts to pout. "Not fair..."

"Well, if you want to, you may follow Red. If you weren't able to battle, then getting out there and battling wild Pokémon ought to help your Pokémon grow," Professor Oak replies.

"Hmm, okay then! That sounds a lot more interesting!" RED says. "Heeeey, other Red! Wait up!"

She dashes out of the lab, managing to catch up to the boy who happened to be leaving the town near the grass patches where they met each other. He stops walking and turns around as she nears. She explains that she'll be tagging along with him, and he agrees.

As the two started to walk by the path, RED pouts a bit at all the walking they have to do. "I miss roller-skating in everything... hmm, I wonder..."

With a tap of her feet, the wheels pop out from her geta-sandals or shoes or whatever it is, and attempts to pass the patches of grass by roller-skating through it. But she didn't even get to come into contact with the grass when a voice booms out, "RED! There's a time and place for everything! But not now."

"D-DAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

RED screams as she backs away from the professor who somehow managed to sneak in from behind her.

Professor Oak continues to speak in a light scolding manner, completely dismissing the fact that he nearly gave RED a heart attack. "Now, now, RED. You can't use those here. You have to walk through the grass like a normal person."

Having recovered from being scared sh-tless, RED manages to reply back. "Huh? You mean I can't roller-skate? Aww! But that's so boring!"

"Roller-skating through the grass is dangerous. A roller-skates' wheels are not capable of going through grass like a bicycle does," Professor Oak explains.

"Aww, okay..." RED, with a reluctant pout, retracts her wheels again.

"Hm! Much better! Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to head back to the laboratory. I'll be awaiting that parcel, you two!" Satisfied, the professor walks away.

All this time, Red wonders if he should be surprised that RED's shoes can function as roller-skates or that the professor had freaky teleportation skills.

* * *

They continued on their way, and since it was unavoidable to go through the patches of grass (for some reason, the small ledges that RED had previously jumped off were completely un-climbable), random encounters were abound.

And, RED, being so used to random encounters back in Gamindustri, had ended up smacking a Rattata with a yo-yo of all things.

Naturally, Red was disturbed. First of all, a Trainer is not supposed to attack the Pokémon, they're called Pokémon battles for a reason - and where the hell did that yo-yo come from?

"Oh, whoops, sorry," RED had said, and proceeded to tuck away her large yo-yo in her pocket that somehow vanished in thin air.

Red's eyes had nearly bugged out from there. Nearly. It was hard to get an actual emotion out of the boy, but this girl was really pushing it out of him. He gestured with his finger on the space where her yo-yo had vanished as if to ask her "how the hell did you do that".

"I put it in my hammerspace!" RED had replied.

That statement only plunged him into deeper confusion. He didn't get much of a chance to inquire more about it, as the girl had already went off on her cheerful way.

He sighed, knowing that thinking about those things too much would only give him a head-ache.

And so they went to Viridian City, went to the Poké Mart, got the parcel, and went back to Pallet Town.

They had also encountered an old man lying down in the middle of the road too, and RED had thought he was dead and constantly kept nudging him with her foot to make sure he was still breathing.

* * *

"Ah, here it is! The custom Poké Ball!" The professor opens the parcel revealing some Poké Balls inside of it. "Good to see it in good condition. I knew I could count on you two!"

"Hey, gramps!" An obnoxious-sounding voice calls out. It was Blue again, back in his cocky bastard glory. "I almost forgot, what did you call me for again?" Huh, it seems forgetting things runs in the family after all.

Professor Oak must've also briefly forgotten that as well (not like that's anything new). In fact, he was so surprised that RED saw an exclamation mark pop up from his head. "Oh, right! I had already given you the Pokémon, but haven't given you the Pokédexes!"

He heads over to another desk in the back that had two red devices placed on top. "This here is my invention, the Pokédex! It automatically records data on Pokémon you've seen or caught. It's a high-tech encyclopedia!"

RED stared at it with wonder in her eyes. A digital encyclopedia! With that around, it makes carrying data a lot easier. Kind of like the disks they had back in Gamindustri. Too bad it was only for Pokémon information though.

"Oh, but keep in mind that you can't get detailed information by just seeing them. You have to catch them in order to obtain complete data!"

RED suddenly looks unimpressed. So much for that. Wasn't the exact point of the Pokédex to inform?

He might have picked up on her expression as Professor Oak lets out a laugh. "But that's exactly why I have decided to let you three take on this task! Making a complete guide of Pokémon has always been my dream! But since I'm already too old, I can't get the job done. So I want you three to fulfill my dream for me! Now, go on and get moving! Here are some Poké Balls for you three to get started!"

He hands each and every one of them Poké Balls. Red and Blue put them away in their pockets. RED put away hers in her hammerspace. Thankfully, no one had noticed her do it. ...Except maybe Red, if the disturbed look on his face again was any indication.

"Heh, all right, gramps! Leave it all to me! Hey, Red, I hate to say it, but you won't be necessary for this!" Judging by the smug look on his face, it doesn't look like he regrets saying that at all. "Hey, I know! I'll borrow a Town Map from sis! I'll tell her not to lend you one, Red! Haha! Don't bother coming to my place after this!"

After snatching the Pokédex on the desk, he walks away again.

RED puffs up her cheeks in irritation at his jerkass-ness. She might have took his insult a bit personally since both of them did bear the same name, but who can tell. "What's with that?! It's pretty mean to keep things all to yourself! I don't care what he says, we're barging in his house to get one anyway! C'mon, Red-boy!"

RED then grabs a startled Red's hand and drags him outside, as Professor Oak and the other assistants watched.

"...Ah, I forgot that the young lady doesn't have a Pokédex since I only prepared two of them," Professor Oak suddenly speaks up after the two had left. "Oh, well. I'm sure there's nothing to worry about. At least someone picked Bulbasaur."

* * *

With a loud door slam, RED comes in, dragging along a reluctant Red with her.

A gentle-looking brown-haired girl looks up from her seat. "Oh, Red. I see you've brought a new friend!"

Seeing that she was most definitely not a jerkass, RED relaxes. As a matter of fact, sparkles start to come into her eyes. "Oooh! You're a pretty lady!"

"O-oh, thank you," the girl responds awkwardly. "If this is about my brother, then he just dropped by here a while ago. He came here to borrow a Town Map and left."

"Huh, he's pretty quick. I bet he just came in, grabbed the map with a 'Smell ya later!' or whatever that weird thing he says," RED says, managing to imitate his behavior. Red actually rolled his eyes at that, knowing it was something Blue would actually do.

"He also mentioned about not giving you a Town Map, but I have no intention of doing that. I know you and Blue have this rivalry going on, but I think it wouldn't be fair if you aren't given one. Here, you can have my spare," the girl says, handing him a Town Map.

"Wow! You're a really nice gal! You're definitely not a prick like your brother! I'm adding you to my wifey list!" RED remarks with shining eyes.

"I'm flattered...?" the girl responds with a nervous smile, kind of unsure whether to take that as a compliment.

Red gratefully receives the Town Map in his hands, places it away in his backpack, and thanks her with a bow.

The girl smiles. "No, it's fine. Take care on your journey, Red. Ah, and with your friend, too."

"I'll be seeing you, my new wifey!" RED says with an excited wave right before she exits through the door.

The girl blinks. "What an interesting girl."

After the two exit the house, an epiphany comes to RED.

"AH! I just had a great idea!" She yells out suddenly, slightly startling the boy beside her.

But RED continues excitedly anyway. "I dunno on how I'm going to get back to my dimension, but I might as well stick around a bit and enjoy this journey! And while I'm here, I'm gonna go get myself even more wifeys, just like that... that..."

"Daisy," Red thankfully supplies her with.

"Yeah, yeah! That Daisy chick! Oooh, she was so nice and pretty! I'm sure some more pretty girls like her exist around here! I'm gonna use this opportunity to expand my harem!" RED says, growing more excited by the minute.

She suddenly turns to the boy. Red sweatdrops, something telling him the next words she's going to say are not good.

"So I've decided! I'll be tagging along with you!" RED declares, pointing a dramatic finger at him. "Your entire aura practically screams 'main character'! And people always flock to the main character! Especially the ladies!"

Then she leans down towards his face (she was a bit taller than him by a couple of inches) and examines it. Red couldn't help but be mildly flustered at her close proximity, he wasn't used to being this close with women other than his mother.

"Yep, you've got the looks to go with it! You'll definitely attract a couple of girls! But! I'll be sure to win them over to love me instead! You'll be my chick magnet, in a literal sense," RED says, pulling away from him.

She then places her hands on her hips and grins at him. "And besides, you'll need a grown-up to look after a ten-year old kid like you. Normally, I think boys are gross, but I can tolerate you a lot better than that jerkwad! So just this once, I'll make an exception for you!"

Red shakes his head. "Eleven," he corrects. And who was she to refer to him as a kid? She looked near his age, and she acted like a kid herself too. But that bust... Red hurriedly looks away with a slight blush as he clears away the dirty thoughts starting to form in his head. Darn you, puberty, and your hormones.

"Ah right," RED lightly bops a fist on her palm. "Since we'll be traveling together, and we have the same name, that's gonna get confusing, especially for my future wifeys. So I'll give you a nickname! Hmmm... I'll call you... Akai!"

Red blinks, letting the name sink in. He couldn't help but feel like a Pokémon now, being given a nickname and all that.

"Okay, then! Now we're all set!" RED says with a triumphant grin. Wait, don't assume people automatically agree with you without their consent! "Aaall riiight! I'm out there to conquer all the wifeys of this world! Gonna catch 'em all!"

Red, apparently labelled with the name Akai now, watches her speed down to the entrance, hollering at the top of her lungs with her arms spread out like an airplane, growing more curious (and concerned, on a whole lot of levels) about the girl. She claims to be from another dimension, and though incredibly ridiculous it sounded, it somehow seemed to make sense. She had this foreign look to her (he initially assumed she was from Johto, as he remembered watching from television that the people there dressed in a traditional style like that), seemed to possess a Dragon-type Pokémon he'd never seen in either books or television, and not to mention the impossible tricks she could pull off (Hammerspace?). And now she decides she'll be sticking with him because he's a "main character" all of a sudden. He admits he doesn't understand half of the things she's spouting about.

Still...

She's probably the closest thing to a friend (or companion) he's come to have in a while. He and Blue used to be best friends a few years back, until an incident made them have the rivalry they have now (well, mostly on Blue's part, really. He sometimes thinks he's just looking for attention with the way he picks on him all the time). Red's silent nature weirded out the other kids, which is why he mostly kept to himself. Daisy was a nice girl, but they only met on a few occasions.

So having a companion on a journey, other than his Pokémon, that is... seemed pretty interesting. It might be quite fun, actually. That girl looks like she can liven things up. It may not be so bad having her around.

Up ahead, he sees her hurling what it seems to be a frisbee?! - at another random Pokémon encounter. Her face looked freaked out; she must've done it on instinct again.

...On second thought, yeah, he's gonna question it.

Will this journey be okay?

* * *

 **I'm actually considering on making this as a full story, but meh, it might just be better off as a one-shot. I'll leave Red and RED's adventures entirely up to your imagination. Ha.** **Also, I don't really hate Blue/Green. His smugness is pretty fun to poke at, though.**

 **And a couple of notes:**

 **\- Due to coming from a dimension where no fourth-wall exists, RED sees the Pokémon world as it is as a game, but as far as the others are concerned she's a total weirdo. Lol.**

 **\- RED's nickname of "Akai" is taken from the "Mr. Akai" NPC character in the Neptunia games, who is a clear reference to Red in Pokémon. Though from what I recall, he doesn't appear in the original Neptunia game, so RED isn't that aware of Red's character yet.**

 **Either way, I hope you managed to get some enjoyment at reading this, though suck-ish it may be.**


End file.
